Many types and styles of dispensing closures have been provided which consist of end pieces for the containers and moveable members which can be slid or rotated to open or close dispensing openings, such as a group of perforations or a single larger opening, through which an instrument such as a spoon may be inserted to remove a measured quantity of the material in the container.
The costs of such two part dispensing closures are unnecessarily high because each of the parts must be separately fabricated and they must be assembled to each other before they can be attached in one way or another to the ends of the containers with which they are associated.
In addition, few if any dispensing closures, particularly those for dangerous or harmful materials, such as insecticides, fertilizers, scouring powders, or the like, possess child resistant features which render them difficult if not impossible of opening by a child of tender years, say 6 years of less.
In addition, while some dispensing closures do have tamper indicating means the combination of all of the objectives, i.e., low cost, child resistance and tamper indication in a single dispensing closure is an objective not yet achieved.
It is, therefore, the principal object of the instant invention to provide a child-resistant dispensing closure which is a unitary structure and all the parts of which may be molded in a single cavity of an injection molding machine, thereby reducing the cost of manufacture.
It is yet another object of the instant invention to provide a unitary, child-resistant dispensing closure particularly effective for use on containers of dangerous materials and which requires the use of a pry-means, such as a coin or the blade of a screw driver, to be opened in order to result in it being much less likely that access to the content material will be achieved by a small child.
And yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a child-resistant dispensing closure which also has tamper indicating means.